Entilzha Firesong
"Our people are each other's home. Our strength is our unity and honoring the traditional values of Quel'Thalas. We have each other; we need only land and the steadfast commitment to rebuild Quel'dorei civilization, and to rebuild it stronger and wiser, so as to never again to be dislodged." ''- Lord Entilzha Firesong'' Lord Arcanist Entilzha Firesong is a Quel'dorei leywalker serving the Silver Covenant among The Highguard as Head Curator of Thalassian Culture and as an arcane researcher and professor with the Ministry of War. Firesong is avid about his magical work and highly values Quel'dorei tradition and pre-invasion culture, with much of his work focused on the goal of a helping to forge and sustain a permanent Quel'dorei homeland. Lord of House of Firesong and former Magister of the Sunwell, Entilzha is a keen elven nationalist and traditionalist, and believes in a strong, healthy and united Quel'Dorei nation, rooted in its traditions. His work with Daywells is linked to his strong belief in settlement given the arcane needs of high elves. Diligent to prevent the loss of 7,000 years of Quel'dorei culture on the very land it on which was created, Firesong works to support the Quel'dorei diaspora and keep alive the ancient traditions of Quel'Thalas and is manages a number of cultural projects including archaeological expeditions. Firesong acts first and foremost towards the greater goal of assuring High Thalassian culture shall thrive once more. Entilzha has a skinny but slightly muscular frame with shoulder length golden hair, and is almost always garbed in robes and bearing a stave, with a rather extensive wardrobe including a variety of Quel'dorei and Sin'dorei styled combat, research, leisure, and formal garments. Early Life Entilzha was born 365 years ago to parents Xarian and Ariella Firesong in a Ashal’Thalas, the hereditary holdings of House Firesong in southern Quel’Thalas, known today as the Ghostlands. An energetic young elf, described by his grandmother Sun Matriarch A'malia Firesong as a handful, Entilzha’s earliest memories are of running through the lush forests of southern Quel’Thalas, and of the seemingly endlessly tall spires towering from Silvermoon when he was first taken there at a few years old. Coming from a family line known for learned mages, and the presumptive heir to his father’s Lordship, Entilzha’s arcane talent was recognized from a young age and began lessons at the Falthrien Academy at eight years old, though many of his earlier lessons were broad in nature, covering history, the Thalassian language and such topics. Although unknown to Entilzha, his father Xarian assured his young son was not overburdened so as to not enjoy his youth. While never especially close with his father given his duties, when he learned of such after his father fell, he lamented having not known him better, but unbeknownst to Entilzha, it was his father whom assured he had those fond early memories he now deeply treasures of the pristine Quel'Thalas he once called home. Entilzha’s sister, Salandra Firesong, was born when he was 19 years old, after he had been admitted for a more rigorous magical education, beginning at the Sunspire across from the academy, though as he progressed, his studies gravitated to Quel'Danas. Utterly awed by the beauty and power of the Sunwell, Entilzha, recognizing that he would soon enough be expected to take on a larger role within House Firesong, devoted himself to his studies with a passionate vigor, spending about a century training under Grand Magister Belo'vir until he himself was named a Magister of Silvermoon, one of the greatest honors in his life through to the present. Entilzha came to display impressive command of wards and protective magics, and grew fond of illusion magics initially for comedic value, then as both a means of offense, defense, subterfuge, and entertainment. His passion was and remains the Sunwell itself and Entilzha retains an intimate, personal relationship with the Well. Salandra's path was quite different, and she came to envy the freedoms her brother was afforded. With her mother refusing the Sun Crown, the symbol of the female head of House Firesong, Salandra was brought up by her grandmother, Sun Matriarch A'malia Firesong, formerly A'malia Dawnstar, though from a cadet line. Salandra was brought up to be a "proper lady" with hardly a spare moment and the two shared little in common in their youth, though Entilzha was fiercely protective of his sister, once bloodying an elf whom has made advances unsuited to a lady of her stature. Entilzha and Salandra grew closer with time as they each settled into their respective roles, and Entilzha credits his sister with much of the deep-rooted love of Quel'dorei culture for which he now fights. The Second War As the orcish horde marched towards Quel'Thalas, Entilzha along with most initially displayed little concern, confident in the two elfgates and Sunwell-fueled Ban'dinoriel, few thought the invaders posed any true threat to Quel'Thalas, though as enslaved red dragons burnt Entilzha's beloved Southern Quel'Thalas into the unrecognizable Scorched Forest, Entilzha was called into his first significant military service, fighting atop the outer elfgate now called the Thalassian Pass, Entilzha is said to have fought bravely, learning how much Dragonfire his wards could absord and improving upon them, working with the other magisters and Rangers atop the gate to defend against the aerial menace. When word of orcs slipping around the gate and aligning with the ancient enemies of the Quel'dorei reached the gate, Entilzha was part of a detachment sent to prevent their retreat as resistance was bolstered in Eversong. While Silvermoon was never under serious risk due to the Ban'dinoriel, half of Quel'Thalas lie burnt and Entilzha reluctantly accepted that aid from other Alliance of Lordaeron factions was the primary factor in keeping the destruction from reaching the very gates of the city. He first visited Dalaran, which would later on two occasions become his place of residence and at times somewhat of a home, during this period. Fighting valiantly to push back the trolls and orcs, Entilzha was supportive of King Anasterian's decree to eliminate all remnants of the Amani, seeing such as feasible with the extra soldiers the Alliance provided. However once the immediate threat drew to an end, and with Silvermoon never in serious jeopardy, the political will to invade the Amani Peninsula and put an end to the ancient threat once and for all faded, with Quel'Thalas withdrawing to its historical seclusion. Entilzha never questioned that Quel'Thalas was a home for elves and elves only, though especially with the scorched condition of the wood he once ran and played with, wasn't opposed to allied military support enabling the full conquest of the peninsula, seeing the territory as an occupied part of Quel'Thalas, now more vital than ever given the time it would take for the south to heal. He was dismayed there would be no assault to end the Amani threat once and for all when Silvermoon withdrew from the Alliance, though understanding his people well, not fond of malanore soldiers on Quel'dorei soil himself, but seeing such permitted briefly to end such a long standing threat as tolerable. Firesong accepted the decision and returned to his work as a magister of the Sunwell. Fall of Eternal Spring As war again raged through Lordaeron, Entilzha managed to convince his father, Lord Paramount Xarian Firesong, to send his sister Salandra on a "diplomatic mission" to the reclusive Highveil elves, a mission she was told would last two weeks but became an exile of years. Lord Xarian and Entilzha's grandmother, Sun Matriarch A'malia Firesong, were at the Sanctum of the Moon when the scourge overran the area and fell before Silvermoon was even aware of the incursion. His mother, Ranger-Captain Ariella Firesong, fell alongside the Ranger-General and so many efforts in a desperate effort to keep the scourge at bay. While ultimately failing to defend the city and the Sunwell, the valiant defense provided by the Rangers is believed to have been vital in preserving the few regions in Eversong untouched by the scourge, namely Sunstrider Isle, and the eastern coastal area where the Duskwither Spire stands. Entilzha himself was working at the Well as per usual when word of the attack reached Quel'Danas; he and the other preparing a desperate last stand headed by Grand Magister Belo'vir. Entilzha thought it odd that many of the senior magisters weren't present, later to learn they were somehow bound by scourge magics to prevent their aid. Among the more talented of those present, Entilzha marshaled even the freshest apprentices into a hastily prepared defense led by the Grand Magister. Prepared to die for the Sunwell, and nearly doing so several times as the fighting intensified, Entilzha only decided to evacuate via portal when diviners learned of what the scourge were doing with the dead further south. Refusing to allow his body to be used in that manner, Firesong fled through a portal between waves of spellfire. With but seconds to get a portal open, and with only the coordinates of a location far from Quel'Thalas in mind, Entilzha's portal opened in the dense Stranglethorn Forest, one of the few such portals Entilzha knew. Feeling the sense of agony shortly after arrival in the jungle when the Sunwell was destroyed for the time, the loss of the Well and his need for the arcane hit Entilzha even harder than most, due to his almost daily direct interactions with the Sunwell. He and the few other ragged elves whom made it through the portal reached the neutral merchant city of Booty Bay, where, with little coin on them, they were forced to trade priceless staves and other such regalia in exchange for accommodations, though Entilzha first carved out the Sunstones from his stave, crystals infused with the energy of the Sunwell using focusing prisms over long periods of time on which he often worked at the Sunwell, replacing them with latent gems. The stored energies within the crystals would last perhaps years at staving off the pains, shorter if needed for any spellcraft, and Entilzha, hearing nothing of Quel'Thalas, used them cautiously, drawing just enough to be able to get up out of bed and move around some. He began in earnest a study of ley lines and ley energies, recognizing the need for an alternate source, and fortunately close to the grand ley nexus beneath Karazhan, began charting where the junctions lie, in time offering his service as a diviner on seafaring vessels common in Booty Bay in order to chart underwater formations. Focusing much of his time on obtaining arcane crystals, trading whatever materials; anything Quel'dorei, even a simple buckle, was exotic in this place, and of value to some of the passing traders, swapping anything inert for anything arcane so that he could at least channel gentle divination spells, allowing him to both trade his services for sea passage, and locate ley lines and physical sources of arcane to get by, if with difficulty. Though seemingly forever there was no word of Quel'Thalas, soon odd rumors began to arrive by traders, trolls attacking, the action which cut him off from the Sunwell being carried out by his own people, alliances with naga, and imprisonment of survivors as relations with the Alliance collapsed among them; Entilzha feared his people may well become a dead race, doubting there had been many others outside Quel'Thalas. Eventually the rumors grew more consistent, and Entilzha was able to confirm that Price Kael'Thalas, now Sun King (Ent was at this point not aware of the name change from Quel'dorei to Sin'dorei), confidently believing had rallied the survivors and led them to the shattered remains of Draenor, with others under Grand Magister Rommath fighting to reclaim Silvermoon. Entilzha was relieved initially, and joined in the efforts to retake the city, even more relieved when taught the Mana Tap spell, no longer needing to worry constantly of arcane withdrawl, and able to divert some energy to more powerful spellcraft. However his hope soon dashed to worry when he was invited to meet with the contingent on Draenor-Prime. Sensing vile magics and noting elves openly commanding demons, at the direction of the "Sun King", Entilzha grew wary, cautious of family legends dating to the War of the Ancients, and returned from Outland as soon as possible, spending but a few days there before seeing and knowing enough to know to be elsewhere once more. Wary of the direction Kael was leading his people, Entilzha returned briefly to Ashal'Thalas, finding some contamination along the now sealed tunnels and through the Thalassian range but overall the enclave in good shape. Entilzha was crowned with the Drassil'felo'aseasl (Crown of Firesong), which his father had left securely in Ashal'Thalas, donning a replica at the time of his death, and named Lord Paramount of Ashal'Thalas and the traditionally stylized title of Lord Arcanist of House Firesong. Arranging his ranger force, the Emberstriders, to deal with sealing off the tainted lands, Firesong didn't linger overly long after his coronation, assuring both the Emberstriders and civilian defense corps were under firm leadership, before departing for the Hinterlands to check on Salandra and share what he knew...and map ley formations in the area. He would be sure to steer clear of Silvermoon itself save for extremely brief visits during the time without the Sunwell, as the energies felt...wrong, a sense that preserved his bright blue eyes and body from fel corruption. Politically shrewd, Entilzha was able to use his duties as Lord of Ashal'Thalas to manage to remain formally loyal to the new government though taking little role in supporting it, exaggerating his duties to Ashal'Thalas at times and taking a protectionist stance over his own lands, he refused to support the horde and kept House Firesong and Ashal'Thalas staunchly neutral right up through his eventual departure from Quel'Thalas. Initially mistrusted by the Highveil, Salandra having lived among them a time vouched for his brother, though he had a hard time convincing her not to return to Ashal'Thalas yet, though eventually enough talk of the disturbing things he'd seen on Outland persuading her to remain safely in the Hinterlands. Entilzha traveled a time, charting ley patterns and learning to sate his need for arcane without the Sunwell, his strength in the arcane returning with time, knowledge, and piles of ley charts. As the treachery of Kael'Thalas became known and the time to reclaim the Sunwell proper neared, Entilzha enlisted with the Shattered Sun Offensive, joining his fellow magisters in a diverse effort to reclaim the plateau. Feeling the restoration of the well as a moment of pure jubilation, such was short lived, noting all the green-eyed elves and having learned fel magic was used to keep eastern Silvermoon from crumbling without the Sunwell's energies, he remained wary of Quel'Thalas, though refusing to abandon his nation, traveled to Dalaran under Aethas Sunreaver, seeking to enact justice for the desecration of the Sunwell. The fate of his parents was unknown given the lack of any recovered bodies, and ending this Lich King once and for all seemed both necessary for Quel'Thalas and possibly the souls of his parents. However, the Nexus War broke out shortly after Dalran was moved to Northrend, and Entilzha was involved in near daily, fierce fighting, first pushing the drakes from the city, then onwards to the Coldarra. During his second tour, leading a sortie in Dragonblight to destroy one of the devices beyond deployed by the Blue flight to divert ley lines, Firesong and his men found themselves ambushed by mage-hunters and pinned down. Holding their own for a time by remaining low to the ground, they were flanked by a number of blue dragonkin and an emergency evacuation was ordered, though the mage casting the portal fell as it appeared, Entilzha and most of the others made it back to Dalaran. Like the true mage he is, though barely alive and severely burnt from spellfire, Entilzha was more frustrated with missing the fall of the Coldarra and any chance of getting his hands on the Blue Dragonflight's Arcanomicon and the allegedly complete ley maps contained within than the fact he'd nearly died during the ambush. Firesong remains interested in the Arcanomicon as the right ley nexus is essential to his dream of a stable mana font and homeland, and will quietly inquire as to the text when an opportunity to so arises. However he views ever actually seeing it as a longshot, and works to merge his own ley charts with those of others in its stead. Quite severely wounded, Entilzha took to training magi for the Argent Tournament and eventual siege of Icecrown Citadel, generally raising elven-only units which are said to have performed well. During this time he typically dressed as a typical Kirin Tor, and with his magical experience, met the qualifications to be named an Archmage, a title he seldom uses presently. During his first stay in Dalaran however, Entilzha would typically dress in Kirin Tor garb, and with his bright blue eyes, blended in quite well, growing close to a number of Sin'dorei and Quel'dorei, some of whom Firesong became friends with after the Nexus War and in a few cases rekindled their friendship after the Lord Arcanist's move to the Silver Covenant. After Icecrown fell, Entilzha spent more time back in Quel'Thalas, often moving back and forth between there and Dalaran, Firesong kept his involvement in Kirin Tor politics minimal, not seeking a permanent home in Dalaran, he remained a minor though respected Archmage. As Dalaran begin to move from Northrend over the open ocean, the city was of much use in charting typically hard to access ley formations, though many others in the city naturally had similar notions, and with their combined effforts, his ley mapping grew more thorough if far from the compete map he'd hoped at least a glimpse of. Entlzha was not in the city during the Purge of Dalaran, though places blame on both Aethas for breaching the peace of Dalaran and Jaina for excessive force and the slaughter of civilians; he was deeply upset the opportunity to get Silvermoon away from the mongrel horde had collapsed and the purge remains a sensitive topic. Lord Arcanist and the Ghostlands Campaigns After the carnage had ended, Entilzha felt safe enough to return to Quel'Thalas, albeit generally in Ashal'Thalas, ever leery of lingering demonic energies even with the Well restored. Through it all he had retained his bright blue eyes, and planned to keep it that way. Sending an escort to return Salandra from the Hinterlands, House of Firesong, now led by Entilzha as Lord Arcanist with his parents death during the invasion, set out on an aggressive campaign to restore the Ghostlands proper. Entilzha and Salandra were both leery of the "Sin'dorei" concept, and discussed joining the Quel'dorei in exile, though their nation had been through the unimaginable, and both Firesong's felt a duty to do what they could to heal the land and its people. Hoping the restoration might draw broader support as progress began to show, and perhaps carve out a home for those wishing to live a traditional Quel'dorei lifestyle, the two year campaign, supported at times by both Kaldorei and Tauren druids and shaman, began showing results, with pockets of green beginning to emerge closer to Eversong and the reconstruction of Goldenmist village drawing a hearty few South, House Firesong gained much in the way of recognition for their efforts, but little in the way of support. As Lord Arcanist, Entilzha went to great length to keep House Firesong out of the horde-alliance conflict, with those sworn prohibited from serving in the horde military, under penalty of death. However, his nationalist fervor was shared by few, and while Entilzha had expected somewhat of a return to normalcy with the Sunwell restored, few seemed to even possess the knowledge of how to properly draw from it, and the normalization of relations with the horde set House Firesong far to the political right of the often deceitful factions in Silvermoon, despire Lord Theron, whom Entilzha respects as a level-headed ruler, the same could not be said for this new generation of elves, many of whom seemed to value the savage horde over their great nation. The first Daywell was empowered in the Southeast Ghostlands during this time, a major success for Lord Firesong's magical efforts and boon to the restoration at large. As the first phase of the campaign wound down in the repelled First Battle of Goldenmist, Entilzha married his longtime friend and deputy, Valeria Morningray. Per Valeria's wishes the wedding was a quiet affair, and she became pregnant shortly after. Determined that she was carrying twins, Entilzha initially saw the rare gift as a blessing, though such was not to be. Complications during childbirth led to the death of one of the children and of Valeria, herself a priestess of impressive skill, using her final bits of strength to deliver their daughter, Ysandre Firesong. With a hole in his heart from the loss of the only person he'd ever loved, Entilzha grew reclusive, spending much of his time in Ashal'Thalas with Ysandre, whom showed early signs of potential with both holy and arcane magics, as the High Elf Mage-Priests of the past. While Lady Salandra did much to assist her brother and he could well have left her with her more often, he scarcely left her sight for the first year of his life, eventually invigorated by a friend to begin the second stage of the Ghostlands effort, which was intended to focus on restoring the lands closer to Eversong securely in elven hands and culminating with the retaking of Suncrown Village. Such would not come to pass, as during Entilzha's seclusion, he encouraged those in his service to serve among The Sunsworn under Lady Liadrin, for the Burning Legion was and until its downfall, will be the greatest threat facing Quel'Thalas and Azeroth. A Silver Lining While a number returning from their tours on Draenor responded to the Lord Arcanist's calls, and despite a deep diplomatic push, the major factions and Houses in Silvermoon, even those claiming to be neutral, seemed more and more eager to fight for the horde, and less and less like the elves Entilzha had lived among, much of the restoration which was carried out was with the aid of the Tauren Stonewind Tribe, and the assault on Suncrown was called off. Silvermoon would speak praise of House Firesong's deeds, though not lift one finger to aid, and seeing his nation become unrecognizable, Entilzha began to despair, though he expressed such to very few, Salandra namely, whom shared his sentiments. The sun though shines the brightest in tmes of great need, and it came in the form of meeting Ranger-Lady Aeriyth Dawnsorrow of The Highguard, a division of the Silver Covenant. He saw in the Ranger-Lady the same love for his people and lands he and Salandra shared and his thoughts began to wander down avenues long unexplored. When Aeriyth invited Entilzha to join her and her allies for a time at Quel'Danil, Entilzha accepted, though expecting weariness given recent backstabbings by supposedly neutral or peace-oriented Sin'dorei, he was instead welcomed as if family, and soon saw but one path. In advance of a formal request, the Lord Arcanist quietly moved Salandra and Ysandre from Quel'Thalas and in his last formal act, relieved himself of functional command of House Firesong ceding such to his cousin Solanar, though Entilzha retained hereditary titles and regalia, and House Firesong's retainer houses and notable captains hold personal loyalty to Entilzha. He did not wish to jeopardize any in Ashal'Thalas, where about a thousand Sin'dorei and Quel'dorei lived, and Solanar was a purely green eyed Sin'dorei who, would later state Entilzha but told him he would be going away. Settling in among the Highguard, Entilzha felt as though he'd found the home he had watched destroy itself, and took on a role as Curator of Thalassian culture in addition to the full support of his arcane talents and networks of contacts, the latter largely via Lady Salandra. Entilzha left no letter when he left Quel'Thalas and did not renounce his Silvermoon citizenship, though having reportedly been denounced as a traitor by the increasingly numerous pro-horde factions, Entilzha has not returned to Quel'Thalas and does not plan to until and if a measure of sanity returns to the population. He works quietly on the notion of further Daywells, though without regular production of Sunstones, is reluctant to use them outside of a permanent setting, though is believed to be exploring related concepts. Entilzha has not sought the restoration of his Kirin Tor rank, privately citing mistrust of Jaina Proudmoore's leadership, though quite careful whom he speaks of that to, saying he'll consider it when the Council of Six has a more "level headed" leader. Such matters little, as opportunities utilize his magic skills are not in short supply among the Covenant, and his intent is to serve the ends of the Quel'dorei. Entilzha is careful with his words, recognizing the importance of the alliance with the Kirin Tor and Dalaran as perhaps the only truly secure place the Quel'dorei can gather, reservations regarding Jaina are not openly spoken on. Seeing a political solution to the Sin'dorei-Quel'dorei dilemma as likely far off, Entilzha's concept of nationalism has evolved, advocating and working towards the establishment of a permanent Quel'dorei state and renaissance of Quel'dorei culture away from Quel'Thalas. In the meantime, Entilzha lives at the Allerian Stronghold with Ysandre and Salandra, Entilzha stands renewed, revitalized, and proud once more, and strongly behind the Highguard and the Covenant, and against any whom would cause them harm. Entilzha counts Calexa Azuresong and Vor'taria Ara'lith among his close associates, and fills his days with magical studies, archaeological and forest surveys, planning lessons and keeping his mind on the greater goal, as he and Salandra work to secure House Firesong's ancient line survives and thrives among the diaspora. Having risen notably among the ranks of the Silver Covenant, serving as both Head Curator of the Curators of Thalassian Culture and deeply committed to arcane research with the Highguard's Ministry of War, Firesong's leadership role fills his days with responsibility, though he's not one to mind as he believe passionately in the cause for which he fights, seeing even unrelated steps as forging the unity, strength, and instutions which will make a true home not only possible but strong, vibrant. At times being told his demeanor and slightly xenophobic views were quite Sin'dorei, Firesong has lived in both words and hopes that his understanding of both may in time help lead to some peace. In his role as Head Curator, Firesong has led a number of archaeological digs to uncover Quel'dorei artifacts to hopefully be displayed in a future Thalassian museum, and places emphasis on the bond the Quel'dorei share with nature, encouraging and planning for the day a new Quel'dorei civilization is born. He continues to lead combat operations as is called for, and is mentor to a juvenile ward he's grown protective of. His work with Daywells is at the center of his many magical projects with the Ministry of War, as the need to passively sustain the need for arcane is a requirement for any place Quel'dorei seek to truly call home. He places much emphasis on being a good father spending time with Ysandre, but with falah and not the escapism after Valeria's death, trusting his sister Salandra to care for Ysandre as he's off doing all he can to assure she has the life she deserves. Entilzha places great emphasis on preserving Thalassian culture and ways, and he will cite no higher obligation than that to his family and people, seeing some semblance of a homeland as the only way to have peace and the life he seeks for his daughter. Curators of Thalassian Culture Entilzha serves as Head Curator of the Curators of Thalassian Culture among the Highguard and spends much of his time in the division's Dalaran headquarters, the Hall of Thalassian Ancestry. Focusing initially on collecting and researching Quel'dorei artifacts buried or otherwise concealed, Firesong intends to grow the division beyond the realm of museums, but to use the relics and traditions safeguard to assure that a new home for the Quel'dorei is strongly connected to the heritage and traditions of their people, if not on their historical lands. Keen to keep his magic skills sharp, Entilzha does not shy from dangerous locations and has recovered a number of priceless items, including a rare painting of the late Sun King Anasterian Sunstrider (pictured), though he does not consider himself a treasure hunter and will consider the effort having failed if no enclave or homeland eventually comes to take form, regardless of the value or even historical importance of items recovered; such is but to enhance an elven home, a home not meant for a museum, but which may be preserved in one as the Quel'dorei and to an extent the Sin'dorei work out their respective situations. Entilzha is however concerned of the influence of foreign cultures on Quel'dorei and Sin'dorei alike, and thus feels some urgency to create a distinctly Quel'dorei enclave, though has not rushed to act, as such may divert from efforts to forge a proper home for all Quel'dorei. However he's stated that should that be delayed beyond expectations, the concept of a small "living museum" on forested land may be revisited, though Entilzha's work with the Curators is very much guided by the principle of a permanent, traditional home. Firesong's work with the Curators has yielded a number of promising finds, including the so-called Eye of Silvermoon, ancient Spellbreaker garb, religious regalia, a tapestry depicting the Sunwell's creation among the growing collection spanning ages between the Highborne Azsharan era and the sack of Quel'Thalas. Daywells During the early stages of the Ghostlands campaign, Firesong began pondering the notion of a magical energy source derived largely but not wholly from the Sunwell, informally called "Daywells". In his work as Magister of the Sunwell, much of which involved empowering crystals, weapons and the sort from the font, as well as closely monitoring its overall health and strength, Firesong began using an array of focusing irises to densely channel the Well's powers into crystals of draenic origin, which held arcane exceptionally well. Dubbed Sunstones, full empowerment was said to have taken a significant deal of time, and while many of the stones, which glow radiantly when looked upon, were retained by the Magisters of Quel'danas, Entilzha, denying any monetary or land-based compensation for his work on the Plateau, over a number of years came to retain a number of the powerful crystals which stand at the heart of the project. Ideally implemented under ideally a ley nexus or short of that, powerful ley flow such as the ones empowering the Dawnstar Spire and Sanctums of the Sun and Moon, with similar mechanisms as those of an arcane Sanctum used to draw up the ley energies into the nascent font. It's believed some other items, likely magical in nature, are also involved, and the project had been showing progress, intended for implementation during the Second Ghostlands campaign. With the cancellation of that effort before its completion, Firesong retained the Sunstones and other reagents vital to the project, and continues conceptual work among the diaspora, though the matter of a suitable location lies to be decided, Firesong is confident in the eventual success of the project, and seeks the support of other magi. Firesong has continued his works in the area, working with Highguard colleague Vor'taria Ara'lith to create what they refer to as a "Starwell", though this appears to have been created using celestial energies combined with arcane, without energy from Sunstones. While the specific details are unclear, without the need for Sunstones, Firesong is likely pursuing this avenue of research until the time and place is proper for a fully empowered Daywell using all or most of the retained Sunstones, though he's stated this only to occur for the purposes of a permanent Quel'dorei home and researches various font designs in the meantime building to that welcome day. Allerian Stronghold and the Wait For Home Entilzha struggled a time with the transition to living among High Elves, alarmed that so many had seemingly accepted their status as exiles, however he seems to have grown more hopeful with regards to the matter and does not believe it far in the future one way or another. In the meantime however, Entilzha has found a home at the tranquil High Elven Allerian Stronghold. He continues to work, perhaps more diligently even, towards his ultimate goal of a true home for the Quel'dorei, though seeking a more comfortable setting in the meantime, Entilzha resides at the Allerian Stronghold with his daughter and sister, and is designing an annex of the Curators of Thalassian Culture on the grounds, stating the new building is intended to have are more organic elven feel, and less of a museum of vault. He refers to Allerian as "home", a term he avoided using for Dalaran. Political Views Entilzha kept House Firesong staunchly politically neutral, with those under his command barred from service in any horde military campaigns under penalty of death. Seeing a political reconciliation as far off, he advocates for differences among the diaspora to be set aside towards and the creation of a new, if initially small, Quel'dorei homeland and enchanted forest - a place their culture and people may thrive once more and begin to rebuild as they had before. As Lord of House Firesong in Quel'Thalas, he would often send patrols to the typically vacant outer elfgate, the Thalassian Pass to most, to question malanore ''attempting to enter, as Sind'dorei and Quel'dorei were given a warm welcome. While largely symbolic, such demonstrates Entilzha's belief in elven seclusion as was custom for thousands of years until the elfgates were breached, with few outsiders be permitted access, and that to truly heal Quel'Thalas it must be strong, united, traditional and independent, with limited foreign interaction as stood at the heart of the sealed off Quel'Thalas Entilzha called home. When outside help was needed he appeared pragmatic as the need for druids and shaman in the Ghostlands was recognized he appreared pragmatic, welcoming aid from both the Kaldorei Kalimdor Dawn and Tauren Stonewind Tribe. Firesong was friends with Sin'dorei and Quel'dorei during his time in Dalaran along with some humans, though after his injury in the Nexus War, trained elven-only mage units, and was not one to socialize with the horde races present; their presence ironically his greatest dislike of Dalaran at the time. Those close to Entilzha were seemingly not surprised in his shift of alignment, sharing his belief that if outside aid as needed for stability at present, despite the excesses wasted in Pandaria, he had often stated privately that he would prefer reconciliation with the Grand Alliance to the mongrel horde, and is reported to have been distraught when learning of how closely that was to becoming a reality. Firesong's view of Regent-Lord Lor'themar Theron was however bolstered by that effort, Entilzha was and to a degree is hopeful that the Regent Lord came to understand that the horde was destroying the essence of Quel'Thalas and chart the nation along its own path. Unable to ignore the obvious fact that any such solution was not likely in the near future, and Quel'dorei culture stood on the brink of annihilation, Firesong believes his move to support the diaspora, establish a new elven nation from which to gather and pass along Quel'dorei ways was one of patriotism and love for Quel'Thalas in addition to the personal sense of home he himself had lacked since the fall. Through his work with Lady Ara'lith, Entilzha has grown increasingly interested in Elune and pre-Thalassian traditions cast aside and while distrustful of most Night Elves whom he states claim ownership of such things and hold little trust for High Elves, much must be rediscovered, but Firesong believes the new elven civilization he wishes to see rise ought be a synthesis of the best Thalassian and pre-Thalassian elements, a society at peace with itself and its past. He's floated the far-fetched notion of a confederacy unitifying or at least coordination and good will between all Quel'dorei, Kaldorei, and Sin'dorei - an elven nation above the quarrels of the horde and alliance, though holds little belief that eons of mistrust can be overcome, and with the Quel'dorei nearest to his heart, believes a true home needed above all else, and that as that home takes form, a society guided by its rich cultural traditions though wizened by lessons learned, the hubris of overconfidence and the prudence of complete isolation from the rest of Azeroth. While often citing the long lives of his people, Firesong has hope and perhaps reason to believe that a proper settlement opportunity lies not too distantly in the future, and his work with both the Curators of Thalassian Culture and Ministry of War focused on the institutions of such a society, its historical roots, and ability to provide for the arcane needs and safety of its people so a wiser form of Thalassian culture may blossom once more. He can think of no more important task for the long term well-being of all Quel'dorei and Sin'dorei than safeguarding and cultivating the 7,000 years of rich Quel'dorei culture and is satisfied working towards the goal of a new elven nation. With the exception of the Exodar - Entilzha has stated respect for the Draenic culture a number of times, Firesong rarely visits Alliance capitals, avoiding Stormwind especially stating he finds the human capital chaotic and prefers the home he's come to know in Dalaran, among other elven Thalassian speakers. He's far more conservative than many of his allies in this manner, yet to Firesong it's a simple matter of comfort levels and a desire to be surrounded by the Thalassian culture he works tirelessly to defend and heal. Entilzha is at times criticized as anti-human, and while he admits to being perplexed by what he perceives as their general impulsiveness due to such short times, knows not all humans are fools and holds a number in high regard and as close friends, though does state the concern that without a home for Quel'dorei, cultural assimilation is what worries him, elves choosing to speak common over Thalassian and abandon their ways to fit into an exile they view as permanent. This disheartened him for a time after leaving Quel'Thalas and made him question the decision, the fact so many Quel'dorei seemed to have accepted exile as a fact and home as a fantasy. These fears were quelled some when the topic received an overall positive response among the Highguard, and Entilzha realized those whom had been in the diaspora since the fall lived through many failed unification and settlement attempts, experiences he did not share but grew to understand. Through sharing his passion he's rekindled the hope in a number, and holds faith that the future of his people is bright, and the exile will soon end, somewhere. Entilzha bears no hatred of the Sin'dorei leadership or of much of the remaining civilian population, believing the Regent-Lord and Grand Magister having done much to assure his people and his nation were not annihilated, and later coming very close to ending the desperate "necessary evil" which led to affiliation with the horde, to Entilzha no different from the horde which enslaved red dragons to burn his beloved forests. However they'd no control of the populace, and with the youth of many elves, a Quel'Thalas for the horde was all they knew, the increasingly rabid pro-horde sentiment, deceit under truce banners and not even mere abandonment but more and more outright hostility to anything Quel'dorei. Seeing the Sin'dorei and exiled Quel'dorei as two feuding parts of one whole, and trying to see matters over a long elven lifespan, he thinks that unification is more likely than not on the course of hundreds of years, and while called an enemy and traitor by some now, that preserving traditional Thalassian culture is necessary for a united Quel'Thalas to ever again stand tall. Entilzha doesn't seek to eliminate Sin'dorei ways which are all many young elves have known and have left their mark on Entilzha himself, but believes as the Sin'dorei guard the lands of Quel'Thalas, the Quel'dorei guard their culture, until the day the two can meet peacefully, reasoning that any newly united Quel'Thalas should rightfully bear a mixture of Sin'dorei and Quel'dorei ways, with young elves given the opportunity to reconnect with their roots, and with time perhaps the nation might grow recognizable once more, if rightfully shaped by their shared terrible experience. Facing the fact any such resolution is likely far enough in the future, from decades to centuries, with no way to say for sure, forested land upon which to build a small home for the Quel'dorei, is essential to keeping their traditions from passing as those who know old Quel'Thalas well gradually grow fewer, the young must think of Quel'dorei ways as their own if their culture is to truly survive, and thus devotes a great among of his time and energy to the Phosphorescent Well project, and being new among the diaspora, working and fighting to secure his place among them, just as he believes strongly that the Quel'dorei must fight for their place in the Alliance if any secure homeland is to be. At present Entilzha's driving goal is the establishment of a proper home for Quel'dorei, where their culture may be adapted and thrive once more. Ministry of War and Magical Projects Entilzha takes the greatest pride in his magical talent, and having focused much on the study of Azeroth's leylines, defines his perspective on the arcane as that of a leywalker. from a young age, has always viewed himself as a magus/magister above all else, and believing magical learning a lifelong pursuit without end, continues to focus much of his energy and effort on magical projects of various forms. He focuses a great deal of time on expanding his own magical knowledge and research; since the demonic threat became known he's spent a great deal of time working with the Highguard's Ministry of War, developing anto-legion spells and technology. The list below represents some of Entilzha's most notable personal efforts, and is not all-inclusive: * '''Felo'thor' - "Firefury" is, as the name suggests, a fire-based spell traditionally only known to the Lords of House Firesong. Surrounding the target in a cone of flame similar in appearance to a channel, the spell relies upon abjuration weaves to form a sort of ward which guides the structure of the spell, which he can modify in the field based on the size of the target. As the firey cone envelops the target, it expands while burning them and feeding upon the arcane reserves of the foe. Upon reaching maximum size the spell will very rapidly contract, with all of its energies exploding upon a single central point, generally within the enemy's body or close enough to assure fatality. The spell requires the proper conditions and is magically demanding and thus Entilzha will only call upon it in combat as circumstances warrant. * [[Sunstone|'Sunstones']]' & Daywell' - Previously spoken of. It's unclear if Firesong is or can produce new Sunstones from the Sunwell, though Entilzha has expanded the concept of infusing magical crystals with concentrated arcane, utilizing expoded ley lines and junctions to produce weaker, though still potent variants. Firesong will either absorb the energy from such crystals directly, give them to a struggling friend, or propel a variety formed of brittle crystals towards an enemy either via spellfire or a mechanical mechanism, acting as an "arcane grenade". Firesong's ultimate intentions for the Sunstones lie in a future Quel'dorei homeland. * Void Negation Field - Entilzha has had a number of run-ins with creatures of the void, and has sought a way to contain their power, namely the ability to phase in and out of dimensional spacetime and too draw on the energies of the void. Working with Mira Electrobolt, a runed crystal strongly infused with arcane was develop, which when channeled through, would fortify the boundaries of spacetime, much the opposite of void tears or dimensional portals which destroy or brek there the barriers. The spells have been used in combat against void creatures and proved effective in sapping their strength and the visible presence of void energy was lessened. Requiring both a potent arcane crystal bearing the necessary runes and mana-demanding spells, the current version of the smell is demanding in its need for arcane in order to function properly, though Firesong is believed to have taken to carrying such crystals with him. * Arcane Ordinance - Entilzha deployed a number of tactical mana bombs on the Forsaken host during The Fall of Stromgarde, though is tight lipped about where and how they're designed and whether he's larger such devices, though despite generally preferring natural spellcasting to magitech, has an advanced ley-gliding rocket capable of delivering a larger such weapon. * Rapid Evacuation Portal - Firesong's interest in the school of transmutation is strong of late, and he's made a number of advances in with portals, including a rapid evacuation spell meant for tactical withdrawls. Currently only capable of travel to Dalaran, the rapid evacuation spell takes approximately half the time to open as a conventionally casted portal. Firesong also has developed the capacity to keep the portal fixed in space relative to himself, so he can move while maintaining it and the portal will remain fixed relative to the magister. * Rocket with Arcane Core (currently unnamed) - Though generally preferring direct spellcraft and infused crystals over magitech, the need for greater mobility than portals can provide, as well as the need to carry others, supplies, ordnance and such prompted Firesong to design an arcane powered rocket, capable of holding either the pilot and a passenger or can be fitted to carry supplies or drop ordinance. Wards both protects the device and its occupants from hostility and from the intense inertia as the arcane core is fully activated. The rocket is designed to draw energy from leyflows, and when at peak speed, can maintain it over vast distances over one, without further depletion of the arcane core, while the auxiliary arcane thrusters enable movement between and away from ley lines, adding a flexibility and maneuverability to the craft. Entilzha can take the craft through a portal of series of portals midair, though must cast the spells manually for the time being, he's believed to be working on a new system which will move the craft through a series of portals located along the same leyflow, though such is tender work given the danger of opening portals when the destination is not absolutely certain, even more so while flying at a high rate of speed atop what, uncontrolled or with failure of containment, would be described as a small manabomb. It's creator however is said to enjoy flying the rocket, and if in an extreme hurry AND needing the rocket, will generally open a portal before launch to the closest safe point; he can also use a remote beacon to have the rocket activate and arrive at said location should its need arise after the fact, transferring his own portal destination with the command. Fully merging the rocket's systems with his advanced knowledge of portals is a not a top priority, though a purple button which generates a portal to Dalaran is functional in the case of an emergency return being needed. * Mana Shields and Advanced Abjuration - With Abjuration the first traditional school Entilzha truly grew advanced with, his shielding capacity is among his most developed and thoughtfully approached magics. Entilzha has been a keen practitioner of the school of abjuration given the numerous times its saved his life, and as there is no ward that will not with time fail, an area in which while possessing highly developed mana, ice and fire wards, Entilzha works frequently to improve the effectiveness of his Mana Shield, the apex of Abjuration magics, and with recent advances, Entilzha's manashield can withstand sustained spellfire for at least ten seconds, drawing the energy of the spells into himself. Such a spell is difficult to cast and a work in progress Entilzha wished he'd more time for, but through layering of elemental wards, his mana shields are a critical component of his overall combat technique when facing other spellcasters. * 'And what else, only the wizard knows! '(and perhaps his apprentice) Hobbies and Interests While his work as a leywalker, filled with countless projects and spells not to mention the endless tasks of locating and infusing arcane crystals, continued mapping of ley lines, scouting viable lands, arcane engineering various constructs and mechanisms, his role as curator and of course his daughter Ysandre take up much time. He would likely describe "fun" as delving an old elven ruin. Entilzha however likes to go fishing, and spend time among nature in general, growing fonder of hikes on Quel'Danas of late. He gains a sense of solace from certain arcane activities, and his meditations often involve ley lines and the soothing, elegant infusion of arcane crystals. Placing second in the Tournament of Ages in 34 L.C. joust, he finds that a welcome if occasional respite, though overall is most likely to relax over thistle tea with a tome or a few friends home at Allerian than do anything grand. Entilzha's personality grows more relaxed in such settings, as he's one to value the company of the few truly trusted friends to the many associates. Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:House of Firesong Category:Silver Covenant Category:The Highguard Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:High Elf Category:Blue Dragonflight